Duck
Duck *'Number': 8, formerly 5741 *'Class': GWR 57xx *'Designer': Charles B. Collett *'Builder': North British Locomotive Co. *'Built': March 31, 1929 *'Configuration': 0-6-0PT *'Arrived on Sodor': 1955 Montague (affectionately known as "Duck" because of his supposed waddle) is a Great Western Railway 57xx pannier tank engine. Previously being the station pilot at Tidmouth, he now has his own branch line that runs between Tidmouth and Arlesburgh. Duck has two Great Western autocoaches named Alice and Mirabel, as well as three Great Western Slip Coaches collectively nicknamed "Slippies". Bio in the Railway Series Duck worked at Paddington before moving to Sodor in 1955 to take over Percy's shunting duties, leaving the latter free to assist with the construction of Knapford Harbour. Duck was a hard worker, but the others mistook his work ethic for simplicity and tried to use this to their advantage. They soon found their mistake when Duck and Percy took revenge on them by barring them from the shed. Duck earned a reprimand from the Fat Controller for this. When Diesel arrived, the others took a liking to his flattery, but Duck was doubtful and left Diesel to his own devices, which resulted in the latter getting into a mishap with some old trucks. Duck tried to help Diesel when the trucks started to tease him, but to no avail. Diesel vowed to get revenge and inspired by several incidents occurring around the yard in Duck's absence, spread rumours that Duck had given offensive nicknames to the others. Duck was sent to work as a banker at Wellsworth pending further inquiry and after bravely stopping a runaway goods train at his own risk regained the respect of the others. Of course, by this time the others were aware that the matter was all Diesel's fault, but Duck's heroism certainly helped. Duck continued working on the Main Line until 1967, at which time the Tidmouth-Arlesburgh branch line - nicknamed The Little Western - was restored and Duck was asked to run it with help from Oliver and on occasion, Donald and Douglas. Bio in the Television Series Duck had pretty much the same start in the television series as in the original book series. Duck and Percy often worked at the harbour. The workload eventually got too heavy and the Fat Controller had brought Diesel to help. Duck and Percy were furious and went on strike until the Fat Controller made them work again. When Diesel pushed some trucks into the sea, he was sent away. Duck and Percy gladly did the work alone. Duck often liked to watch the boats sail at Brendam. One day, a regatta was being held and Duck wished he could sail to faraway lands. Percy and Harold ignored Duck's remarks. When a man had hurt his hand, Duck brought him to Bertie, who would take the man to the hospital. Thanks to Bertie's remarks at Duck for flying along the rails, Duck now knew that rails could take him to as many places as water could. Duck has had many adventures, such as: helping Stepney take the express to Crovan's Gate after the Diesel broke down, supporting Oliver when he took on S.C. Ruffey and the other trucks, went to the Big City with the engines after they received a letter from a little girl and tried to help Henry with getting the Flying Kipper up Gordon's Hill, but ended up crashing into it after the tail lamp fell off. Later, Duck was trapped at the docks with the big engines and Cranky. A tramp steamer crashed into the shed causing the shed and Cranky to topple over while also causing the engines to be trapped. Luckily, Thomas and Percy rescued them. Afterwards, George refused to let Duck get his truck off the Main Line, resulting in Gordon crashing into it. Duck was spared punishment when the Fat Controller was told George was to blame for Duck not clearing the Main Line before Gordon came through. Sometimes it appears the Fat Controller has deputized Duck at other places on the railway. He has been seen in various yards along the Main Line and Edward's Branch Line doing mostly goods work. When Harold broke down at Callan Castle, Duck was asked to take him to the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre for repairs, with Thomas as his back engine. However Thomas wanted Harold to see the sights of Sodor, so he tricked Duck into going to Knapford. After this, Duck became cross with Thomas. Thomas tried to warn Duck about a narrow tunnel up ahead, but Duck took no notice and ended up damaging Harold's rotor blades. After this, the two engines made up and worked together to deliver Harold to the rescue centre. He once ran into a flood whilst working on his branch line and had to wait until James brought Rocky to help him. Unfortunately, Oliver and Percy ran into them due to a broken signal knocked down by Rocky's swinging crane arm and delayed Duck's rescue. During one hectic summer, the Fat Controller was not sure how to handle the number of passengers travelling on his railway. Duck suggested bringing slip coaches, which he had used on the Great Western Railway, to the island. However, James lied and used the idea as his own, initially receiving praise only to cause trouble. Duck soon took control of the slip coaches and things worked out perfectly, with the coaches now appearing to be used year round. He later ran a red signal by mistake while trying to show how fast he could be and almost collided with Oliver. In Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, Duck helped with building the new branch line and was very excited and surprised to see Donald and Douglas. He brought Rocky to lift Thomas out of the cavern that he had fallen into and later attended the branch line's opening ceremony. Persona Duck is a Great Western pannier tank engine. His real name is Montague, but he is usually called Duck, which he prefers. This is said to be because he waddles, though he does not really. Duck knows how to hold his own and tends to stand for no nonsense from any engines that might get ideas above their station and try to order him or others about. He likes things to run like clockwork, without fuss and is a very efficient, loyal engine. He takes tremendous pride in the responsibilities bestowed upon him, particularly in his role of running his own branch line with Oliver, sometimes known as the "Little Western" as a result. Duck is cheerful, busy and tends to bustle about. He is very proud of his noble Great Western heritage, often claiming that "there are two ways of doing things: the Great Western way, or the wrong way", occasionally to the frustration of other engines. He strongly admires City of Truro and enjoyed talking "Great Western" with him when he visited the North Western Railway. Duck is often welcoming of newcomers, even most diesels, in spite of having lies told about him by Devious Diesel not long after his arrival. He will often support the underdog, stick up for his friends and help others see the error of their ways. However, occasionally he does have the "Tank Engine sense" of teasing the bigger engines such as Gordon. Duck is also known to have a rivalry with James. But he has earned the respect of the bigger engines and has firm friendships with Edward, Percy, Oliver, BoCo and the Scottish twins. Basis Duck is a Great Western Railway 57xx 0-6-0 pannier tank with added sand boxes. Livery Duck is painted in the GWR's green livery with yellow lining and black wheels, splashers and pipes. He has the letters "GWR" written on his pannier tanks in yellow and red. In the Railway Series, Duck carries brass GWR number plates on his cab sides (5741) along with a builder's plate on either side of his cab, as well as a gold safety valve cover. Despite his appearance on arrival, it is said in The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways that he was in BR livery, which would make sense for 1955. It is highly likely we would of carried the Lion and Wheel insignia during this period. The Swindon trained Sir Topham Hatt soon allowed him to revert to GWR though, possibly at the same time he was given above running plate sand boxes. It is worth pointing out his number plate is not necessarily the one originally assigned to him during his building. In the television series, Duck is painted in the North Western Railway's green livery (albeit unlined and with black wheels) and has a yellow "8" painted on each side of his cab, upon a black background with a yellow box around. Appearances Voice Actors * Steven Kynman (UK/US; seventeenth season onwards) * Kōzō Shioya (Japan; second - seventh seasons) * Kiyonobu Suzuki (Japan; twelfth season onwards) * Piotr Warszawski (Poland; seventeenth season onwards) * Jakub Szydłowski (Poland; Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure) * Paul Disbergen (The Netherlands) * Sigbjørn Solheim (Norway; seventeenth season only) * Tony Marot (France and French speaking Canada) * Roberto Gutiérrez (Latin America; seventeenth season - Last Train for Christmas) * Gerardo Reyero (Latin America; Samson at Your Service onwards) * Leopoldo Ballesteros (Spain; seventeenth season onwards) * Henrique Canales (Brazil; seventeenth season onwards) * Denis Bespalyy (Russia; seventeenth season - Last Train for Christmas) * Anton Savenkov (Russia; Samson at Your Service onwards) Trivia * The Reverend W. Awdry's model of Duck explains his name: when the model for Duck was purchased for Awdry's model railway, it was soon discovered that its wheels were uneven, hence giving him a "waddling" gait. He was promptly christened "Duck" by Awdry's children. * Unlike most of the characters within the Railway Series, Duck's number was real. The real engine possessing this number was scrapped in 1958. * In the Greek narration of the Classic Series, Duck is female and is called "Jackie". As of the seventeenth season, Duck has reverted back to his original gender. * In the French dub, prior to Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, Duck was called 'Duck', instead of 'Canard', the French word for 'Duck'. However, since Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, he is referred to by his real name. * One of Duck's models used to be on display at Nitrogen Studios. * Duck has sandboxes, while most of the engines of his class do not. However, they were absent in Percy the Small Engine. * Duck has had many modifications throughout the television series. These include: ** Season 2: *** His gold handrails become white half-way through the season. ** Season 12: *** His face was sporadically smaller. *** His cheekbones disappeared. ** Season 17: *** His face returned to its original size permanently. *** His running board was painted black, like it was in the Railway Series. *** Brake pipes were added on both ends. *** A tail lamp was added. *** He lost the black sandboxes underneath his running board. *** He also lost the stepladder in the middle of his running board. *** Rivets on his bufferbeam, footplate and cab were added. *** His lamp moved on top of his sandbox rather than on his running board. *** He increased in size and is subsequently a lot larger than his model form. *** The stepladder underneath his cab seems to be smaller than the one on his model form and real life basis. *** The GWR lettering on his sides has a slightly different font and shadowing. *** He gained black lining around his cab portholes. ** Tale of the Brave: *** His handrails changed to a darker grey. ** Season 19: *** His handrails changed back to white. *** Rivets on his buffer-beam and cab changed to black. ** The Great Race: *** He decreased in size. * According to SiF's interview with Sam Barlow, Duck was originally considered to be part of the Steam Team, but was dropped in favour of Emily so as to give a female character a more prominent role. * In the Annual Story "Donald's Duck", Duck is incorrectly depicted as a GWR 14xx; which happens to be Oliver's Basis. * Duck's Bandai TECS model depicts him with golden handrails, as he had in the first half of the second season. Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (reintroduced 2014) * Take Along (discontinued normal and metallic) * Take-n-Play * My First Thomas * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * TrackMaster (normal and A Close Shave) * Bachmann * Hornby (discontinued) * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (discontinued) * Mini Die Cast Collection (discontinued) * Departing Now (discontinued) * Thomas Town (discontinued) * Capsule Collection * Trading Cards (discontinued) * Tomica * Bandai (several versions; discontinued) * De Agostini (discontinued) * Brio (discontinued) * Wind-up (normal and metallic; Japan only) * Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * DVD Bingo (discontinued) * Departing Now * Boss (discontinued) * Minis (coming soon) Gallery File:Awdry'sDuckmodel.jpg|Awdry's model of Duck File:DuckTakesChargeRS4.PNG|Duck in the Railway Series File:DomelessEnginesRS2.PNG|City of Truro and Duck File:LittleWesternRS6.png|Duck as illustrated by Gunvor and Peter Edwards File:Donald'sDuckRS4.png|Duck with Donald File:TheRunawayRS2.png|Duck as illustrated by Clive Spong File:DucktakesCharge8.png|Duck with the Fat Controller File:ACloseShave21.png|Duck in a barber shop File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor9.png|Duck in the third season File:BuzzBuzz34.png File:It'sGreattobeanEngine11.png|Duck's whistle File:Granpuff5.png|Duck in the fourth season File:ThomasAndStepney42.png|Duck and Stepney File:ToadStandsBy57.png|Duck at Callan File:CrankyBugs38.png|Duck in the fifth season File:DoubleTeethingTroubles43.png|Duck with Bill and Ben File:TwinTrouble60.png|Duck in the sixth season File:JamesandtheRedBalloon26.png File:TobyHadaLittleLamb18.png|Duck's snowplough in the sixth season File:SnowEngine80.png|Duck in the seventh season File:TheSpotlessRecord49.png|Duck splattered with fruit File:Duckseason10.jpg|Duck in Navigation File:ExcellentEmily31.png|Duck in the twelfth season File:GordonTakesaShortcut61.png|Duck with a CGI face File:Henry'sHero16.png|Duck in full CGI File:TheThomasWay3.png|Duck on the Great Western Railway File:TheThomasWay92.png File:TaleOfTheBrave3.png|Duck and Oliver in Tale of the Brave File:DuckintheWater12.png|Duck in the eighteenth season File:DuckintheWater47.png File:DuckandtheSlipCoaches31.png|Duck in Tidmouth Sheds File:DuckandtheSlipCoaches68.png|Duck pulling the Slippies File:LastTrainforChristmas7.png File:Spencer'sVIP84.png|Duck's wheels File:ToadandtheWhale7.png|Duck and Oliver in the nineteenth season File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure80.png|Duck in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure82.png|Duck with Donald and Douglas File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure828.png File:CGIDuckpromo.png|CGI Promo File:DuckCGIPromo.png File:DuckAtBrendamDocksPromo.jpg|Brendam Docks promo File:DuckHead-onPromo.png|Head-on CGI promo of Duck File:Duck'sService1.jpg|Duck in a magazine story File:ThomastheFamousEngine(2001)8.png|Duck in an annual story File:Duckpromoart.png|Promo art File:Duckwithnameboards.png|Duck with nameboard File:Duck'sNamecardTracksideTunes.png|Duck's Trackside Tunes Namecard from Bye George! File:ThomasEvent2002Duck.jpeg|Duck from Cranky Bugs at the 2002 Thomas Event File:DavidMittonwithDuckandOliver.JPG|Duck, David Mitton and Oliver File:Duck'sModelSpefication.PNG|Duck's model specifications File:DuckTVmodel.jpg|Duck's television series model File:Duckbehindthescenes.jpg|Duck's model behind the scenes File:Duckinsidebehindthescenes.jpg|Duck's motor, eyes and face File:Duck'sFacemasks.jpg|Duck's facemasks File:DuckNitrogenStudios.png|Duck at Nitrogen Studios File:Duck'sbasis.JPG|Duck's basis Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLDuck.jpg|ERTL File:ERTLminatureDuckmouldedface.JPG|ERTL Miniature File:WoodenDuck.jpg|1994 Wooden Railway File:2002WoodenRailwayDuck.jpg|2002 Wooden Railway File:ReintroducedWoodenRailwayDuck.jpg|2014 Reintroduced Wooden Railway Prototype File:WoodenRailwayDuck2014.png|2014 Reintroduced Wooden Railway File:BrioDuck.JPG|Brio File:Take-AlongDuck.jpg|Take Along File:MetallicTake-AlongDuck.jpg|Take Along Metallic File:TakeAlongMetallicSteamiesGiftPackLadyThomasDuck.jpg|Take Along Gift Pack Lady, Thomas and Duck File:Take-n-PlayDuck.jpg|Take-n-Play File:MyFirstDuck.jpg|My First Thomas model File:TomyDuck.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:TrackmasterDuck.jpg|TrackMaster File:TrackMasterDuckWithOrangeAndGreyTruck.jpg File:TrackmasterDuckwithScruffyandToad.jpg|TrackMaster with S.C. Ruffey and Toad File:TrackmasterDuck'sCloseShave.jpg|TrackMaster Duck's Close Shave File:TrackMasterDuckinACloseShave.jpg File:TrackMasterDuckACloseShave.jpg File:DuckWindUp.jpg|Wind-up File:Wind-upClearDuck.jpg|Clear Wind-up File:HornbyDuckprototype.jpg|Prototype Hornby File:HornbyDuck.PNG|Hornby File:BachmannDuck.png|Bachmann File:NakayoshiDuck.jpg|Nakayoshi File:TomicaDuck.PNG|Tomica File:DiAgostiniDuck.jpg|De Agostini File:BandaiTECDuck.png|Bandai TEC File:CapsuleCollectionDuck.jpg|Capsule Collection File:MyThomasStoryLibraryDuck.png|My Thomas Story Library book File:Duck2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book File:NoNonsense,Duck!.jpg|2015 Story Library book File:DuckTradingCard.png|Trading Card File:DuckPuzzle.jpg|Ravensburger Puzzle See Also * Category:Images of Duck ja:ダック Category:0-6-0 Category:Steam locomotives Category:North Western Railway Category:Tank engines Category:The Little Western